


Battle Meditation

by TrashBinKrem (BasementTea)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Force Bond, Retelling, Slow Burn, bastila's pov, force balanced revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementTea/pseuds/TrashBinKrem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one very wrong thought, that one singular emotion, warping her perception, her mind, her needs. Everything was in question, everything was new- twisted, contorted, confused. Was this the right of it? Had she been right from the beginning?</p><p>Would it have been kinder to kill him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle Meditation

The spreading ache around her lip drew Bastila's focus, reaching her fingers up to touch the bruise there numbly, still not comprehending exactly what was happening.

They had... won? The battle was won. 

But the Jedi did not kill prisoners. The Council had been conversing for the longest time, leaving her to stand outside in the hall.

Utterly alone. Waiting for their decision.

There was a strange ache inside her, a growing sense of dread. Stomach tight, heart fluttering with unknown anxiety.

What was to come of Revan?

There was a hard press in her mind, and she swayed, putting a hand behind her, palm flat against the cool stucco wall. One deep breath to steady herself, in through the nose. Ignore the smell of copper- a bloody nose was nothing new to Bastila.

Her mind felt foggy, hard to focus-

She closed her eyes. Counting to a soft count under her breath. Each number another twinge of pain as her lips moved.

When the dizziness, the pain, faded she opened her eyes. Looking across the hall to her reflection in the glass window, the night sky beyond, she had a horrible moment of confusion. Who was she? She didn't recognize her battered form. Did she remember her name?

And like that, the feeling was gone, just as it had come.

The door to the room opened, and her stomach clenched harder, feeling an inch from retching. Bastila didn't ask, just looked to the Master standing there. "You... made him forget. All of it." she said, voice a whisper, but it carried like a thunder crack.

"Yes."

Bastila looked away quickly, swallowing her bile down.

Killing him would have been kinder.


End file.
